On the Flip Side
by geminimoon37
Summary: Tottally ooc Inu! Kagome hypnotizes her friends into being their oposite! Things get creepy and wrong! really wrong! It str8tens out in the end, but not until like chapter 6. and ppl under 13 have read it so i dunno y i put it pg13. u can read it dcide
1. I dont want to right now!

On the Flip Side (my very first Inu-Yasha fan fiction!)  
  
A.N. Those who are familiar with Inu-Yasha know how every one reacts with each other. This story will throw everyone completely out of character. My favorite characters will be pretty much opposite! ^_^ (And its my first one ^_~)  
  
~*~ Chapter one: I don't want to right now! ~*~  
  
It was another normal day in Tokyo. Kagome stayed there more for the last part of summer vacation because she had exchange students with her for the school year. Their names were Brittchan and Lizzykun. Sota was playing outside with one of Grandpa's artifacts while Kagome and her friends were in her room. "It's so amazing that you don't have a boyfriend, Kagome." Brittchan said, while looking at the glass of shikon shards. "What are these, anyway?" Kagome snatched the small jar from her friend. "A boy gave me some of them." Brittchan laughed. "You DO have a boyfriend!" Kagome, frustrated, finished her sentence. "I found the rest." Lizzykun looked at the purple shards through the glass. "Where do you find such beautiful crystal?" Kagome sweat dropped. "Um.here and there. I hardly think that I should take you to the place were I found them. And Brittchan. Inu-Yasha is a stubborn minded, self centered, idiot!" Brittchan broke a moment of awkward silence. "Inu?" Kagome shrugged. "So?" She looked out the open window to see her brother. "Sota!" She yelled to him. "How many times have I told you to stay out of the well house?" He stubbornly yelled back, "I don't want to right now. And you can't make me!" Annoyed, She went to get her little brother. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The aggravated Kagome stomped down the stairs to fetch her annoying little brother. Sota was inside the well hose already. "Sota, how many times." She started to lecture. "Come on!" IT was Inu-Yasha. "We haven't got all day!" Before she knew it, she was climbing out of the well in feudal Japan. "Inu-Yasha! I thought I told you not to go there and not to drag me here against my will!" Anyone could tell she was pissed. "Well sorry!" He snapped. Miyoga was jumping up and down on his little flea legs trying to be noticed. "Miss Kagome, Miss Kagome!" He was also excited to see her. "The priestess Kaede has sent for you." Kagome rolled her eyes. "How many times will this happen?" She walked, unwillingly, with her friends to the shrine. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Brittchan and Lizzykun were getting impatient, so they went to search for Kagome. She hadn't come out of the well house for a long while now. "Sota," Lizzykun interrogated the little brother. "Where is Kagome?" Sota went back to playing in the dirt. "The high priestess Kaede sent for her. So Inu-Yasha came and took her there." They looked at the nonchalant boy in disbelief. "Who is Kaede?" Brittchan asked. Sota shrugged. "I dunno. Some lady in feudal Japan." Lizzykun ruffled the little boy's hair. "Right." She murmured. Ignoring the boy and his talk, they went in the well house. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kagome rushed through her meeting with Kaede to get home. "I'm sorry to have sent for you at a bad time, but we all miss you. I am glad to see you again." They smiled at each other. I must go now, Kaede. I'm glad to have seen you though." She turned around to see Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala waving at her. "Kagome!" Miroku wooed. "It soothes me to see you again." He was beaming and Kagome sweat dropped. Sango hugged her friend. "I am also glad to see you again." Shippo was jumping up and down with glee. (Or does he do that all the time?) "I missed you! Inu-Yasha missed you too but he wont say so. You still remind him of Kikyo." Kagome hugged the little fox demon and turned to go. "I must go. I have people waiting for me at home." Kaede was wildly yelling at a dog for ruining the shrine's gardens. Waving goodbye, she ran off to the well. ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
^_^ ^_^  
Brittchan and Lizzykun were searching the well house for any trace of Kagome. "She's not in here." Lizzykun sighed. Brittchan frowned. "She has to be here somewhere!" Right after she said that, Kagome climbed out of the well. "Kagome!" they shrieked in unison. "Damn Inu-Yasha!" She growled under her breath. "Never you mind where I was. Let's go grab a bite to eat." The two Americans shrugged and followed her from the adobe. ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
Kagome took the exchange students to her favorite restaurant/hangout. "Were you with Inu-Yasha?" Brittchan asked. Kagome sighed, "Unfortunately." "Who is he?" Lizzykun asked. Kagome slammed her hand down on the table. "You don't want to meet him. He's inconsiderate!" Just then, a boy walked up. "Hey, Kagome." It was Hojo. "Hi Hojo." She answered. He smiled dreamily at Kagome and flashed winks at the Americans. "I'm glad to see that school is starting soon. I hope you aren't as sick as last year." Kagome sweat dropped. "Uh.Yhea." Hojo turned to go. "It was good to see you again." After he was gone, Brittchan just had to ask, "Who is Hojo?" Kagome acted like she didn't hear that comment. "What if." Lizzykun started. "You could change the way HE feels?" Kagome and Brittchan flashed strange looks at Lizzykun. "Hojo?" Kagome asked surprised. "NO!" Lizzykun corrected. "Inu- Yasha." Kagome liked this. She gave her a look that said **Tell me how**. "Hypnotism!" Brittchan was getting annoyed. "Who is Hojo?!?" Kagome stood up. "Let's get a book on hypnotism then." The three were off! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 


	2. Hypno trick

(On the Flip Side: chappie two) ^_^ ~*~*~*~*Chapter 2: Hypno Trick~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha carefully looked out of the well house door before stepping out into the late summer sunshine. "Whew" he thought. "No little Sota brat. This might not be that bad of a place." He stood there for a second before a voice from behind scared him. "If you're looking for Kagome," Sota was standing there. "She'll be back later." Inu-Yasha grumbled and sat down on the ground. They heard some laughing coming from up the stairs. Kagome, Lizzykun, and Brittchan came walking up. "Do you have to follow me up here too?" Kagome disgustedly spat at him. "Sit!" she yelled as the girls scurried into the house. "Dimmitt! What was that for?" He yelled after her. When the girls were in the safety of Kagome's room. Lizzykun asked, "Who was that?" Kagome shrugged. "No one." "No one!?!" Inu-Yasha called from the hall. "If it wasn't for me, you would be dead by now!" Kagome addressed him as he entered. "My arrogant protector/pet, Inu-Yasha. If you will, a guard dog demon." The girls started laughing at that comment. "If you think so highly of me," Inu-Yasha said, "Then you could have acknowledged me that you were leaving." Inu-Yasha pouted on the floor. "Well, what was I suppose to do then?" Kagome fumed. He continued his pouting while Kagome read some more. "Let's try this." She waved the pendant with the shikon shards in front of his eyes. "You are under my power, you will obey my commands. When I snap my fingers, you will NOT be an arrogant, close-minded, half demon who wishes to become a full demon. You will speak your mind and be optimistic." She snapped her fingers and he continued to blankly stare up at her. They stared at each other for a long while. Kagome finally said, "What do you think?" He twitched his left ear and continued to stare. "You look different. You look better without you school uniform on." Kagome helped him off the floor. "Let's get you home." Kagome walked with him out the door. "I saw him first." Lizzykun whispered to Brittchan. They looked at each other and raced off to follow Kagome.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
They followed Kagome and Inu-Yasha into the well house and then lost them. Brittchan backed into Lizzykun and knocked her into the well. "Come on!" she yelled. Brittchan kicked the dirt and dived into the blue murk with her friend. The two Americans climbed out of the well and knew that it was another place. "Kagome!" they yelled to their friend. Running toward her, she thought, "Oh great!" Without another word, they all headed to the village.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kaede was walking about the village with the team when they saw each other. Shippo ran to Kagome and hugged her like a child would. Miroku and Sango were also glad to see her like always. Inu-Yasha was never thrilled with seeing Miyoga. Kilala purred around Brittchan's ankles. "What brings you back, Kagome?" Kaede asked. "I am proud to say that I finally got the shrine just so, but I cannot stop worrying about it." The old hag sat down. Lizzykun leaned over to her. "Hypnotize her so she wont be so worried." Kagome thought about that and then attempted it. "You are under my power, you will obey my commands. When I snap my fingers, you wont be so worried about your shrine." The old hag still seemed asleep. Miroku looked at Kaede strangely. "I don't believe you magic worked on her, but I know it would work on me." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "It would, huh?" She started to hypnotize the monk. "You are under my power, you will obey my commands. When I snap my fingers, you will not love women." Kagome snapped her fingers and he just stood there speechless. Shippo came jumping up and down. "Wake up, Miroku!" For the strangest reason, Miroku scooped Shippo up into his arms and gazed into his eyes. "Miroku! You pervert!" They all yelled. Poor Shippo quickly squirmed out of his arms. "What's gotten into you?" Sango bopped him on the head. Miroku just turned away from her and said, "Girls bore me." Sango flared with anger. Before she could lash out against Kagome, she was hypnotized. "You are under my power, you will obey my commands. When I snap my fingers, you will consider yourself a weakling. Once again, She snapped her fingers. Almost immediately after, a villager came running up to Kaede. He was out of breath, but he still spoke. "Demons.attacking.shrine.Hurry!" Kaede sat right were she was. "Posh!" she spat. "I care not. Let these ones handle it." Miroku made eyes at the man. "Alright! Some action!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he ran to the shrine with the rest of them at his heals. They were going to protect the shrine even if she wasn't going to.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* They ran as fast as they could to see what was going on and a pack of wolves were looking for more shikon shards. They were lead by Koga. "Kagome! How I've been dying to see you again!" Miroku was making eyes at Koga, but he just acted like he ignored it. "Kagome," Sango said in complaint. "I don't believe I can fight. I'm too weak." Koga took Kagome by the hand. "I still want you to be my mate." She lifted the necklace with the shikon shard in front of his eyes. "You are under my power, you will obey my commands. When I snap my fingers, you will call off your attack and never attack this shrine again.and you will stop liking me!" She immediately snapped her fingers. After a silent moment of Koga standing still, he finally broke off the pack's attack. "I wish to see you again, Miroku." Koga flirted and ran off with his pack. Miroku watched his hero run off with stars in his eyes. Kagome had messed things up good. But it wasn't over yet!  
  
^_^  
  
~~~ A.N.--- So I wrote another chapter or so, but I never have the time to type them. I can only pray that I can pay attention in school rather than write my horrible first fan fiction for Inu-Yasha! (I luv him!) So if we all hope and pray, maybe my grades will improve along with my writing style. SCHOOL SUCKS! TOTAL ANARCHY! Is mine! Thanks.  
-Brittchan 


	3. many messes

On the Flip Side: chappie 3 ~*~Chapter 3: Many messes ~*~  
  
From a distance, Sesshomaru and Jakken watched his little brother act like an idiot. "Now is the perfect time to annihilate my inferior brother." Sesshomaru said with a slight chuckle. Jakken bowed to his master. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. Inu-Yasha is quite a pest. His demise would be fulfilling." Sesshomaru sat down with his gaze fixed on the village. "Tomorrow." He said. "I will go and annihilate my brother." Jakken smiled with utter glee. The little...whatever he is, sat down beside his master and watched the sun set. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The small team sat down on a different hill over looking the village. Miroku was awkwardly petting Shippo, and Sango was resting her "tired" body. Inu-Yasha sat staring at Kagome. "Inu-Yasha, what's wrong?" Kagome pleaded. "I've been wanting to tell you something." He said longingly. The sunset was a perfect setting for a beautiful moment. "I love you." Kagome was so frozen in shock that she didn't know what to do when he kissed her. In Kagome's unbridled bliss, Brittchan and Lizzykun were incredibly jealous, and no one had noticed the new moon sky. Kagome then realized that she was in another human's embrace. Inu-Yasha then came to the same realization, but his human form was too weak to resist temptation. But he didn't care. Nor did she. A chuckling growl came from the bushes as Sesshomaru laughed at his weak brother. "Inu-Yasha." He laughed, and stepped into the firelight. "I had no idea that you were this weak. To actually draw yourself down to human level to make love with a mortal?" Inu- Yasha grabbed for his beloved Tetsiga, but it didn't transform for him tonight. "Damn my human form!" He yelled in rage. Sesshomaru was still laughing. "Humans. I hate the retched things!" Kagome then tried to work her magic on the great lord. "You are under my power, you will obey my commands. When I snap my fingers, you will love humans and not want to kill them." The girl snapped her fingers and the great demon stood there in a trance. A rustling in the bushes made them all jump. But with no need for alarm, it was only a small, unkept girl. "Rin! I am so pleased to see you!" The human hating demon picked her up and gave the small girl a big hug. Lizzykun and Brittchan looked at each other like ~what? ~ He appeared to LOVE the human. She didn't say much, but she smiled and gave ol' Sesshy a hug back. Everyone was staring at this very peculiar sight. "Rin," Kagome beckoned. "You are under my power, you will obey my commands. When I snap my fingers, you will avoid Sesshomaru." Kagome snapped her fingers and Sesshy tried to hug her again. The speechless child pushed away his love and ran over to Sango. He didn't understand. He plopped down by Miroku. "What did I do?" He said in a dismayed tone. "Even my young friend does not like me. But I love the humans." Inu-Yasha looked at his brother in disbelief. "Since when?" Sesshomaru batted his amber eyes, and Miroku licked his lips. "Hmmm." Sesshomaru thought. "MMmm." Miroku thought. The brothers got up and walked off in separate directions. Kagome followed Inu- Yasha and Miroku followed Sesshomaru. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome called after him. "Did you really mean that?" He turned to face her. "Mean what?" he asked blankly. Her eyes were filling up with tears. "That kiss?" He turned away again. "I don't know what came over me. I usually keep thoughts like that to myself. If Kikyo were still alive and her and I hadn't fought, I'd love her. You remind me of my deep love for her. And because she can't come back and you remind me so much of her, I love you." He leaned into her and sniffed. "I love your scent." She held her breath as she felt her blood rush to her face. " I know you only think that I'm a self centered idiot, but please. Reconsider." He leaned closer as if to kiss her again, but his nose grazed her cheek. "I may not act like it, but I do love you." Kagome turned to go and join the others. "I'm just not sure that I love you back." He watched his prized possession walk back to the group. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Miroku followed Sesshomaru and finally said, "I cannot bear it any more. I must say that I enjoy your presence. I find you to be a perfect being." The upset demon turned to face him. "Really?" he asked weakly and cracked a small smile. Miroku smiled back to him. He took the demon by the hand and stared deep into his amber eyes. "I never thought I'd say it, Sesshomaru, but I love you." The pale demon blushed and deeply kissed the monk. "Lord Sesshomaru! You actually KISSED a human!" He shrugged. "I don't mean you harm. I love you too." Miroku stood there surprised as Sesshomaru walked off. "He's so sexy!" they both thought in unison. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Back around the fire ring, they were all back there. Miroku seemed unusually happy. Kagome sat there silently and glanced up at Inu-Yasha on occasion. He intently stared at the fire while Miroku ran his fingers through his black hair. Sango had fallen asleep with Kilala and Shippo. "That's enough, Miroku! Go flirt with my brother!" Inu-Yasha snapped. The gay monk slid in beside the beautiful demon and intertwined his fingers with his. Kagome lay on her back and stared at the stars. "Is he only hypnotized or did he mean it?" She closed her eyes, but her problems didn't end there. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
^_^ A.N. time! I told u it got wrong! See! I told you! Now I gotta get past all my writers block and keep writing. Right now I have up to chapter 6 but u cant read it yet! Mwahahahaha! Anywho. I'll TRY to keep yall's up dated! Lataz hataz! 


	4. my aplolgies to my readers! vv

My apologies to all my readers cuz I got this horrible case of writers block and I can't really type well. I have up to the middle of chapter 10 written, but I just don't type that fast. Not to mention that my friends who are reading it as I write it want me to keep writing and keep writing and that gets tiring. Sorry for all the delay. Write me @ brittanybrittchan@2die4.com if u really really really want me to go all the way through chapter 10 if not beyond!  
Lots of Luv, ^_^  
^_~  
-Brittchan 


	5. Getting Worse

On the Flip Side: ~*~Chappie 4: Getting Worse~*~ ^_~ A.N. Ok. I'd really like to thank the all yall's who reviewed my fic and liked it. Things will get worse before they get better, for Inu-boy and all them. But someone please tell me why I'm saying all this crap instead of writing the ___-____ story! Sorry. Back to your story. -.- ~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kagome woke up on the hill. She rolled over and looked Inu-Yasha right in the eye. He was his normal self again; still asleep. His ear twitched and he sniffed. "Good morning, Sunshine." He said without opening his eyes. Kagome scooted away from him. Sango was filing her nails to perfection under a tree. Shippo was still asleep and Kilala was purring at Kagome. The fire was burning the last of the left over embers. Miroku was subconsciously playing with Sesshomaru's hair who was asleep on his shoulder. "What have I done?" Kagome thought. Just then, Brittchan and Lizzykun walked up to them. "Good morning, Kagome, Sango." Brittchan handed a piece of fruit to Kagome and Sango pushed away the one that she was offered. The two sat down next to Kagome and overlooked the village. "What have I done?" Kagome sighed in despair. "I've changed all my friends for the worse. Kaede's shrine looks horrible, Koga will have nothing to do, Inu-Yasha is rash, and Sango is girly, and just look at Sesshomaru and Miroku!" Lizzykun shuttered and Brittchan covered her eyes. "It is beautiful country where you found the shikon shards." Lizzykun stared off into the distance while Brittchan finished her thought. "I love it here more than Tokyo and even more than America." Kagome looked at her friends and then back to the horizon. "How do you reverse the hypnotism?" she asked. Brittchan shrugged and looked at her watch. "Uh...guys..." She stammered. "It's 7:04. We're gonna be late for school!" Kagome woke Inu-Yasha up. "I have to go to school, but I'll be back later. Bye!" The three girls left the poor boy sitting by himself watching his girl run off. "This 'school' had better be a good investment." He murmured to himself. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The girls rushed inside the adobe and changed into the school uniforms. "Bye mom! Bye Sota!" Kagome yelled as they ran down the steps to try to get to school on time. They ran through streets, alleys and the school finally came into sight. "It's 7:29! We can make it if we hurry!" Lizzykun yelled. They ran into the schoolyard and raced to the main building right when the first bell rang. NO time to waste, they rushed into first period. The teacher was taking roll when they stumbled in. "Hojo, is Kagome here or not?" the teacher inquired. "Oh. I guess she is." He said disgusted. They slid into their seats and knew that a detention was waiting. The day would inch by. They all knew it. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
Jakken sat by himself by the river. "Lord Sesshomaru is acting particularly odd. It scares me. The demon is so...so..." He looked over his shoulder to see Sesshomaru and Miroku frolicking in the flowers. "Human-like." He stared into the cold, clear, water. A tear fell in the water. Was he crying? No, he doesn't cry. Sitting next to him was Shippo who was quite sad. "This is all to weird." Shippo cried. "I want my friends back!" Jakken started to scheme. "What if we worked together to reverse the magic?" The green guy asked. Shippo smiled. "If I will get my friends back, yes." The little...whatever he is, schemed. Demonic powers were at work in his mind. Twisted and evil thoughts; Kagome was in trouble. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~* Time just seemed to tick by that day. Lunchtime seemed that it had been years since she left home. "So what's the plan, Kagome?" Lizzykun asked as she fumbled her chopsticks. "We'll go home, grab the book, and go back to the feudal era." Brittchan shrugged. "Sounds good. This food, on the other hand, is nasty." They all giggled continuously until something caught their attention. "Anyone sitting here?" It was Hojo. Brittchan blushed and motioned for him to sit down. "I'm Hojo." He smiled at her. His voice (to Brittchan) sounded like a melody. Could he be any dreamier in her eyes? "I'm Br...Bri...Bricha..." "Brittchan." Lizzykun finished her sentence. "I'm a foreign exchange student from America." She was totally blushing. "You wanna go out some..." he started to say. "Id love to!" she immediately blurted. HE smiled and said, "See you tonight." Brittchan melted when he was gone. "Anyway..." Lizzykun changed the subject. "We'll go tonight and make it back to school tomorrow." The bell rang and they walked off to class. ^_^ A.N. Yes I used my name for Brittchan's name but that doesn't mean we act the same. Total opposite of me! Just letting you know.  
–Brittchan (the real Britt) ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
Jakken and Shippo were scurrying non-stop here and there trying to get everyone unhypnotized. "Was it 'eye of newt, sliver of silver, a splotch of ink for the truth to deliver?" Jakken said while standing over his little tiny cauldron. There was too much for four little guys to do. Kilala and Miyoga had joined forces with them, but the others were too hypnotized to notice that they were so, not them selves. "Shippo, you annoying little brat!" Inu-Yasha spat when he tried to help him. "Am I going to have to lock you up?" Shippo started to cry. "You all have had too much to drink! Just because the villagers give you wine doesn't mean that you have to drink it!" Jakken had finally perfected his spell and a thick blue smoke came pouring out of the old man's head on his staff thing. (A.N. Ok ok! I don't know what it is!) Sesshomaru came up behind the four little people and hauled them off to lock them up, closely fallowed by his brother. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
School was creeping by slower than usual, for the last few hours. But finally, the last bell rang. They had almost left the schoolyard when Hojo caught up with them. "Brittchan!" She loved it when he called her name. "I just got three tickets to the Good Charlotte concert tonight! Do you want to go?" Brittchan looked at her friends and then at Hojo. "You two go on." Kagome said. "I can handle myself." She left her two friends with him and turned to go get the book. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
Back at home, Kagome got there as fast as she could. She ran to her room, but the book was gone. "Sota!" Kagome fumed. "Don't scream. I didn't take it." He yelled back. "Mom! Where's my book?" She yelled down the stairs. "Relax honey." Mom assured. "I took it back to the library for you." Kagome fumed as she stormed out of the house and all the way to the library. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
It was about ten minutes before the library closed. She searched the shelf that she got it from several times before a librarian came up and assisted her. "Can I help you?" Kagome looked up at the young woman. "I'm looking for this book." She pointed to the empty space. The librarian shook her head. "I'm sorry but a boy just came and picked it up. It will be two weeks before it is returned." Kagome slumped against the bookcase and the librarian walked off. "Now I have an evening to myself. I think I'll go see Inu-Yasha. She walked out feeling defeated. 


	6. a messy clean up

On the Flip Side: Chapter six Chapter 6: A Messy Clean Up ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kagome woke up the next morning in pain. Lizzykun and Brittchan were faithfully by her side. "Glad to see you awake, Kagome." Lizzykun smiled as she sat up. They helped her stand up and limp outside into the warm sunshine. The shrine was in absolute ruins, and Kaede didn't seem to care. Sango was acting so girly it wasn't even funny. Miroku, Koga, and Sesshomaru were still flirting with one another. "He's mine!" Koga yelled at Sesshomaru pulling Miroku to him. The demon Lord yanked the monk away from him. "No! He's mine." Brittchan handed Kagome the book while Lizzykun gathered them all around. Kagome was frantically flipping through the pages, but something was missing. "The page on reverse hypnotism has been removed." She held the book up so the others could see. "We could try other methods that I have heard of to reverse it." Lizzykun suggested. The group nodded in agreement as Kagome wearily stood up. Theory after theory of reverse hypnotism were tried and theory after theory failed. "Damnit!" Kagome snapped her fingers once out of aggravation. Everyone (except the three girls) froze in their places. After a while, they began to come to. A horrified face came to Kaede. "My shrine!" she screamed. Koga and Sesshomaru stopped fighting over Miroku and they all separated. Inu-Yasha didn't remove his hand from Kagome's. "Hypnotized or not," he whispered. "I meant it." Kagome smiled. Disgusted and defeated, Sesshomaru sat down and turned his back to the group. "Forget everything, or DIE, Miroku, Koga." More had happened than Kagome knew, but she wasn't about to pursue it. Sango read her mind and hugged her firmly. "I know that you, like me, are stronger than that." They gave each other a warm smile. A tear of joy fell from Kagome's cheek, and a cold claw wiped it away. Inu-Yasha was smiling at her. Rin sat next to the defeated Lord. He didn't crack a smile, but he felt warm inside. (A.N. Aww. Touching moments) Brittchan and Lizzykun were contently watching Kaede aggregately yell as she ran around cleaning the shrine and chasing animals away. (A.N. touching moment gone) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The sun had fully risen to high noon. And finally they noticed that something was missing. "Where's Shippo?" Lizzykun asked. Miroku snapped to his feet. "We locked them in the shrine!" Everyone, except Sesshy darted into the shrine. Miroku lead them through halls that even Kaede had forgotten that they were there. Finally, it came to a staircase and down and down they went. A dimly lit, cold, stone room greeted them. A strange inscription on the wall met them. "Speak the password for a friend, for if you don't your life will end." "Pehf" Inu-Yasha spat. "Life will end. How the hell are we suppose to know this?" Miroku thought for a second. "The door was open when we locked them in here. Sesshomaru was rattling off a list of emotions while on the stairs. It must have been the password. It's also the name of the cavern." They all sat there racking their brains until Brittchan just started singing a Good Charlotte song. "Life, hope, truth, trust, faith, pride, love, lust, pain, hate, lies, kill, laugh, cry, live, die!" She was subconsciously bored. A deep clanking sound rose from the ground. Part of the wall sank into the floor and made a perfect passage. The door was just narrow enough to go through in single file. They took the single torch with them. The light hit the walls and the room shone. "All the contributions of gold, crystal, and jewels were put here in times of my sister." Kaede said. "She made it almost impossible to find unless you knew her personal code. IT all belongs to the shrine." They passed through the room full of riches that Kikyo refused to spend and came to an ordinary door. "It's locked." Brittchan observed trying the handle. "No obstacle." Inu-Yasha huffed. With only one swoop of his sharp claws, the door lay in splinters on the floor. Sango held up a small silver key. "Or you could just unlock it." She said as she stepped through the empty doorway.  
The next room was dark, damp, and cold. A spring came from the black rock and glowed a soft blue in the small pool where it collected. It and Miroku's torch was the only light. The steady drip of the water was chilling. Kilala stepped out of the shadows and took a small drink from the pool. Some purple ick was on her foot. Miroku shined his light over to the wall to see Jakken, Miyoga, and Shippo stuck to the wall. They appeared to be asleep but wouldn't wake up. "Yuck!" Brittchan stepped in a pile of the colorful goop. In trying to get free from her gooey prison, she put her hand on the wall and couldn't get free. "That's Brittchan for you." Lizzykun remarked. "Always in a ditzy fix." She took a handful of the spring water and put it on Brittchan's hand. The goop sizzled and melted off. "What is it?" Brittchan asked as she dipped her hand in the water to wash it off. Kaede sniffed it. "It is saliva from the dragon Eh." She turned to the darkness. "He is near." They shuttered as the slow drip cut through the silence and sent chills up their spines.  
  
Author's Note time! Anyway. It's me again, Brittchan! ^_^ I have nothing good to say so I will say nothing at all! ^_^ O.o okay okay! I have something to say! I'm sowwy that I havn't been updating but im on the 50th page written out and the 16th chapter! I just can't stop writing and im sowwy. 


	7. dungeons and dragons

On the flip side: Chappie 7  
  
Chappie 7: Dungeons and Dragons ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
They all started splashing the three that were trapped in the goo. The goo sizzled off and they fell from their prisons. Kaede and Kagome tended to them as Inu-Yasha watched a very small dragon scamper out of the darkness. He looked up at Inu-Yasha and stood up on his hind legs. His face looked so innocent. He watched as the little guy scampered to the pool and started drinking. The little dragon stepped back and stood on his hind legs. "Hey! He's kinda cute." Sango said. Sango and the dragon just stared at each other until the little guy started to shake. He instantly stood from floor to high ceiling. "Eh?" Inu-Yasha sweat dropped. "Good, Eh." Eh let out a terrifying earth rattling cry. "For your friends to be free," Eh growled. "You must defeat me!" Inu-Yasha's gaze shifted into a glare. "Then taste our wrath." He drew the tetsusaiga, and charged at the dragon, but his scales were too tough to be penetrated. He kept whacking and whacking, but the dragon just seemed to be unfrazzled. Sango threw her boomerang at it, but it did no good. Miroku started to unwind the beads from his hand. "Stand back, Inu-Yasha!" He cried. The hole drew the dragon closer to him. The menacing dragon spit the gooey goo right in the hole and clogged it. "Well, I guess that works too." Miroku said, staring at his hand. Eh laughed. "Foolish mortals. There is no human that can hill me. No half demon can harm me, no arrows can penetrate me nor swords violate me!" The large dragon laughed as he tried to decide whom to eat first. Kagome shot an arrow right into the Eh's mouth and he let out a horrible cry. "I am through playing games! You all die!" HE took a step towards the frozen in fear Inu-Yasha. "You die today!" Eh growled. Inu-Yasha dropped the tetsusaiga and fell to the floor in fear. "Do you think that I would allow an imposter to kill my own brother?" Sesshomaru stood in the doorway. "Poison claws!" With one lunging attack, Sesshomaru met Eh in the face and brought him down. The enormous Eh shrunk to the cute little dragon again. "Die." Sesshomaru drove one noxious claw through his tiny adversary. Eh let out a squeal of great pain. The tiny dragon lay on the floor. Miroku stooped down and put the torch on him to cremate the dragon. (A.N. sure! You always cremate the dragon. It's the only proper burial for a dragon. ^_^) A purple gleam shimmered in the ashes. "One more Shikon shard." Brittchan said. Her tone was serious and tired. Kagome smiled at her friends, and helped Inu-Yasha up off the floor. Shippo, Jakken and Miyoga began to wake up. "Are they...normal again?" Shippo asked. "Yes." Kagome said softly. "They are." A.N. okay. That was a short chappie, but it was direct and to the friggin point. Anywho. I got more to write here, so I'll let yall read more crap as soon as I post it. 


	8. back to normal, everyday, chaos

On the Flip Side Chappie 8  
  
Chappie 8: Back to Normal Everyday Chaos ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The sun shone brilliant orange and red. "Nature knows that a dragon has died. His blood covers the sky." Kaede said as they emerged from the shrine. They left the old hag there and walked through the village. "Thank you, Brother." Inu-Yasha said. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Don't mention it- EVER!" He stared at the almost set sun. "Jakken, we must go." His little green minion was ready to leave for the western lands. Lizzykun smiled as she watched he and his servant turn to go. Inu-Yasha hugged Kagome. "I'm glad I didn't die. Just so I could spend more time with you." Kagome snapped her fingers. "When I snap my fingers..." "SHIPPO! Don't hypnotize Sango!" Kagome yelled. "Give me that book back right now!" Kagome started to chase him. "Ya gotta catch me first!" He teased and scampered away. All was back to normal again. ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A.N. Time! So sorry about the super short chappie, but I have and excuse! I was gonna end the story here, but my friends wanted to read more. So I wrote more. 26 pages has now turned into 52 pages and 8 chappies has turned into 16 or 17. Naraku will come in and do some crap, but I have like no clue how Naraku acts, so he might be ooc. If Inu-Yasha seems totally ooc, it's b/c im making him how I want him to be! ^_^ If u don't like it, Y DID YOU READ ALL THE WAY TO CHAPTER *??????? IF you do like it, I'm so glad! ^_^ O well I g2g.  
Bye  
  
Brittchan! ^_~ 


	9. here we go again!

On the flip side Chappie 9  
  
Chappie 9: Here we go again. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
They were off again to search for shikon shards. Lizzykun, Brittchan, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Miyoga, Inu-Yasha, and Shippo were off to find the precious shards once again. The cool September breeze was rather refreshing and some leaves blew in the air. "We know that Naraku has the shards we need to finish the jewel." Kagome said. They all shuttered at his name. "We travel to the castle by the sea." Miroku said, as if they didn't know. "I wish you well, children." Kaede said. "Yee might not defeat him, but yee might get his shard. His castle isn't the most pleasant of places either." She bid them farewell. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
They embraced the day, and it was wonderful for traveling. Kagome cheerfully wrapped her jacket tighter to her. "Why are we going with then?" Lizzykun whispered to Brittchan who just shrugged and petted Kilala. "I want to go and see Sesshomaru in the western lands." She told her cat- loving friend. The others had walked ahead while the two stupid Americans slinked away into the trees. Without knowing, the others just kept going down the path to the south. South, to the sea. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A strange noise brought Inu-Yasha to his attention. With no warning, a young man who looked like Miroku appeared right in front of them. "Hello." He said, and totally started the group. They all jumped from being startled. "My name is Miruko." He extended his hand to shake with one of them. His purple sleeve ruffled in the breeze and Shippo saw a spider infused on his arm. "A sign of Naraku!" He thought to himself. Seeing that no one was going to shake his hand, Miruko awkwardly lowered it. "Do you know the way to the grand Palace by the south sea?" Miroku eyed him slyly. "Straight down this path is the palace." He said cautiously. Miruko smiled an awkward grin. "He looks exactly like Miroku." Kagome thought. "Thank you for the direction." He bowed. "I'll also take my prize!" He grabbed Sango, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone. "Great." Inu-Yasha sighed. A tear fell from Miroku's cheek. "Miroku's twin is working for Naraku!" Shippo shouted. "You gave him the girl, the direction and everything!" with a short, exchanged glance, they all raced down the path to the sea. A good three-day travel. (A.N. But with a flying cat, it might be a little quicker! ^_~) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Brittchan and Lizzykun asked many villagers fro directions to the western lands and thought that now; they were on the right track. "I hope the others are okay. Especially Hojo." Brittchan sighed to herself. "I'm going back to school." Lizzykun folded her arms. "Fine then. Go home! I'm going to see Lord Sesshomaru!" Brittchan headed the other direction leaving Lizzykun all by herself. "I wonder if Hojo would like it here?" Brittchan amused to herself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A.N. okay yall. I'm glad you've read this far, but I've got more! Blood, gore, love, hate, death, and some samurai action! That's all in the next thirty pages and the next 7 chapters. If you can imagine more inu vs. Sesshy, shikon fights, and mafia battles! Inu-Yasha dies like twice and it's a bunch of crap but keep reading and send me ideas!  
–Brittchan. ^_^ 


	10. A south sea, A west land, and a time not

On the Flip Side: Chappie 10

Chappie 10: A South Sea, a West Land, and a Time not our own

In a whirl, all three parties ran to their destinations. Each with their own missions in mind, like looking for love, comfort, and friendship in undoubtedly the wrong places. Night fell on the travelers and they kept on traveling; hoping that tomorrow would bring their destinations and enlightenment for trial some days to come.

In the wee hours before the sun rose, Brittchan emerged out of the well, into a chilly September morning in Tokyo. She scrambled out of the well house and climbed up to Kagome's window. "Good; she never locks it." It was unlocked, so she quietly tumbled right in. Her clock flashed a quarter after five. Quietly, she tiptoed into the room that she and Lizzykun shared. Sitting on her bed, she stared into the large wall mirror. "Look at what that stupid place did to me!" she thought to herself as she saw the mud all over her and smeared make up. "I haven't had proper lip gloss in days. I need a shower and sleep." So she did. She had to feel sorry for Lizzykun who was wandering around Feudal Japan without a shower or hairbrush in days. After that, she tumbled into bed. "I only have a few minutes of sleep, but who cares; I'll use it!" She thought. Just as she thought, about an hour later, she had to wake up. --

Not long after dawn, they ran up to the coast. The pink sunrise glimmered beautifully on the water. The only thing obstructing this beautiful work of nature was this old style mansion. Yes, it was the castle by the sea. They stopped for a second to catch their breath. "If I wasn't so scared of it, I'd think it's beautiful." Kagome looked over and saw only Kilala, no Lizzykun or Brittchan. "We have another problem." Kagome sweat dropped. Inu-Yasha ignorantly looked around. "I don't see anything!" Kagome was like "Doi!" She snapped Inu-Yasha's ear. "Lizzykun and Brittchan are gone! IF you didn't notice!" Miroku stood up. "There's nothing we can do about this now. Let's finish what we've gotten ourselves into." The small band walked down to the castle to face whatever would meet them.

Lizzykun was desperately lost in a thick forest. She would turn one way and find another, but it seemed to go on and on. "I wish Brittchan was here." She sighed and kept on walking. A slight chill fell over the air and an eerie fog fell over the forest floor. She stopped by a large tree to rest. Sleep came quickly to the weary traveler. After the sun had set once more, a small voice awakened her. "Excuse me." She sat up and looked around drearily. "Are you alright?" She sat up, looking for the person who inquired of her. "I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep." He was about a foot and a half tall, and even hotter than Sesshomaru. "My name is Chan." He said brightly, yet coolly. "May I inquire yours?" She blushed. "I'm Lizzykun." Chan smiled a warm smile. "We saw you sleeping and made you a gift. You were about to enter a bad place unarmed, so we, the armory elves, decided to give you a weapon." He held up what looked like a cat's claw. "We bestow upon you the cat's claw." She looked it over. "Is this a joke? Am I still asleep?" He smiled brightly. "When it is needed, you can use it to defend yourself." She smiled at him and placed the claw in the bottle necklace she always wore. "Thank you, but I've never believed the stories of the shoe making elves." He thought about this for a second. "Shoe making? Not a bad idea. Could you tell me where you're going in this part of the wood?" She looked to the sky, but she saw only leaves. "I'm looking for the western lands of Lord Sesshomaru." Chan's electric smile faded into a horror stricken face. "He would kill you for only being a human in his presence." His discouragement angered her. "I've been invited to his presence!" She fumed. "And if you won't take me there, I'll find it myself." Chan sighed. "I will take you, but you must carry my sword for me." In the pale light of Forrest, a platinum sword glowed faintly. "It's beautiful." She gawked as she picked it up. "This way." He said. "This is silly." She thought. "Following an elf that isn't even two feet tall! But he is kinda cute."

Brittchan didn't have to rush to school that day. She would be early anyway. She walked to school by herself with no Lizzykun or Kagome by her side. She looked at the small picture of her and Lizzykun that she kept in the silver locket around her neck. "I hope she's okay." She said to herself. Her spirits lifted quickly cuz she saw Hojo smiling at her. "Hey!" He said smoothly. "Where have you been lately?" Should she tell him about Feudal Japan? Should she take him there? "If you want to see, I'll take you after school." He nodded, took her arm, and they went to class.

When the feudal team got down to the castle, the doors were locked tight. But what are wooden doors when you have wind scarring claws? With Inu-Yasha's help, the doors fell down. Cautiously, they proceeded into the dark castle. One window in the long corridor faced the sea. "That's a pretty ship." Kagome noted as she gazed out the window. Inu-Yasha observed the ship closely. "Naraku is on that ship. He's fleeing! The dirty bastard!" They continued to proceed till they came to a flight of stairs. "Down to the dungeon, I guess." Miroku said and proceeded down the stairs. "Sango." He hoped she was still alive. Hopeless bastard

Lizzykun and Chan carefully went through the forest until the blinding light of day shone thru the trees. "The western lands, m'lady. Shall I accompany you?" She nodded and stepped through the trees into the meadow. Lord Sesshomaru's elegant castle lay just to the west of them. "Who dares to enter my land?" A voice said from behind them. Trembling, they turned to see Sesshomaru. "It's me! Lizzykun!" He glared at the human. "Exit the western lands if you value your life." He started to stalk off. "Wait!" Lizzykun yelled. "You invited me to come and see you!" The powerful demon looked at her over his shoulder. "Be lucky that I did not kill you on sight, human." He walked off in the direction of his castle. The two stood planted on the spot, unwavering. Suddenly, little green Jakken people came out of the tall grass. "Then Die!" Jakken himself appeared behind them. "Say the word and the cat's claw will activate! Hand me my sword!" Chan ordered. She held the absolutely huge sword down to the tiny elf. Suddenly, he grew to a normal height. He saw her eyeing him and yelled, "Don't gawk! Get going!" She didn't notice, but little Jakkens were surrounding her. She clutched the cat claw tightly. "Help!" she squealed as she closed her eyes. Suddenly her nails became like cat's claws and her teeth as fangs, and a good size claw like dagger was in her hand instead of a tiny claw. "Then die alright!" There was some serious demon arse kicking. Running off, they felt very energized.

"That was awesome!" Lizzykun said as she put the claw back in the jar. "I've got to help my friends. You can come along if you want." He shook his head. "I have to stay here. You are the best human I've ever met. I want you to know that." Lizzykun blushed and kissed him on his cheek. "Remember me if you return." He said as she made her way alone. Standing by himself in the forest, he watched the only girl he ever loved run off.

Brittchan invited Hojo home and told his parents that he might be gone for a while. "Through that well," She told him. "Is a world all it's own." She beckoned him into the well somehow. He really didn't want to go, but when he popped out of the well on the other side, it was the most beautiful place they had ever seen. "Welcome to feudal Japan." They walked through Inu Yasha forest and came to the small and humble village. Kaede came out to meet them. "Who have yee brought?" Kaede asked with concern. Hojo flashed his o-so-hot smile. "I'm Hojo." (Sounds dreamy friggin bastard -.-) Kaede whispered in Brittchan's ear. "It was not smart to bring him here!" her voice was cold and sharp. "Take him home." Brittchan sweat dropped. "Nothing to see, Hojo. Let's go home." And with that, they ran off.

Back in current times, Hojo was wondering what that was all about. "what happened?" He asked. "She didn't think you should be there." Brittchan explained. "The more people that go in, the more things happen. You had better go." She kissed his cheek. He stood up and turned to go. "It's a beautiful place there." Before she could reply, he had gone. Did she really love him?

The others had seemed to be descending stairs for what seemed like hours. Finally, they stepped in a puddle of blood. "Sango!" Miroku gritted his teeth. "If they killed her, they will find a new home in my hand!" He thought angrily. Blood covered the floor and small torches lit the large room. On the other side a small circle of light embraced Miruko and Sango. Sango's hands were bound with very strong ropes. It seemed he was interrogating her. "Do you love poor poor Miroku?" He stroked her long black hair. She thought for a moment. "I..." she was cut off by Miroku. "I love her more than anyone else!" He stepped into the light. They growled at each other. "Naraku has stooped low indeed for your aid." Miroku said. "Then I would examine yourself before blaming me!" Miruko showed them the wrist that had the spider on it. But the horrid scar looking thing had gone. Miroku frantically looked at his own arm to see the hideous mark on his own arm. With all his anger lashing out, he removed his pearls to suck that bastard in once and for all. But nothing happened. His hand had sealed. Miruko smiled evily. "Poor Miroku. Neither of us have it now. The spider has poisoned you too." The spider had reappeared on his arm but would not come off of Miroku's. "Sango!" Miroku whispered defeated. Inu-Yasha drew his Tetsiga. "Well, one of them has to die. But which one?" "Inu-Yasha, I'm the REAL Miroku!" "No I am! Kill him!" Inu-Yasha held his sword in ready position deciding whom to kill. "Wait!" Sango yelled. "I think that only I can tell which one is which. Will you unbind my hands?" Inu-Yasha cut her binds and she walked over to the two men. "Miroku, do you love me?" she cooed. They both answered in unison. "Of course I do!" She leaned in and kissed Miruko who just sat there. She then kissed Miroku who held her fast in his embrace. (typical Miroku) "Kill him." She pointed to Miruko. Inu-Yasha gritted his teeth and clutched the Tetsiga hard. He sliced that bastard into several bloody pieces. "His blood is not pure!" a voice from the dark called. "I do not accept the impure!" Miruko's blood boiled and splattered all over the walls. "If you wish to leave this place, your blood must be pure!" the voice called to them. Sango took up her dagger and sliced her arm and held it out as if asking if it were pure. The instant a drop of her blood hit the floor, she dropped dead. "SANGO!!" Miroku cried. He took the dagger from his love's hand and lacerated his own arm as if to say, "take my life, and just reunite us!" Tears were streaming down Miroku's face as he also dropped dead. "MIROKU, NO!" Kagome yelled. Only Inu-Yasha and Kagome remained. "Their blood was not pure, so they pay for it with their lives!" the voice called again. With trembling fingers, Inu-Yasha took the knife from Miroku and slashed himself. His blood tried to glow silver, but it faded into the crimson, and he also fell to his death. Kagome's silver tears fell to the ground mixing with the blood of her friends. "well?" The voice asked impatiently. Crying hardly controllably, Kagome took the knife from Inu-Yasha's dead hand. He was practically dead when she first met him. He looked peaceful except for the fact he was lying in a puddle of blood. His face was calmed and he was still. Slowly, she cut her own hand. She moved it toward the light as beads of blood began to form in her hand. A silver glow surrounded her. "Your blood is pure!" The voice snickered. "If you give me some pure blood, I will restore your friends their lives once more." A clear vial with some blood dripping off the side rolled toward her. "Just put your blood that shines silver in this and your friends will be restored." It called to her.

A.N. OOO cliff hanger! Sorry to do this to yall, but I kinda have to! Hehe. Sorry if this chapter is rather lacking, I lost a page in the middle of typing it and got really really lost. So bear with me, review, (no flames) and I shall give you chappie 11 ASAP!!

LUV BRITTCHAN!!!


	11. dispair is real happiness is an illusion

Chappie 11: Despair is real; Happiness is an illusion

Hojo sat by himself in his room that night thinking about what he had seen. "Such rich agriculture, such perfect land. We could do so much with it." He thought. "Hojo? Son?" a voice called up the stairs. "Your cell phone is ringing. You had better answer it." He sighed as he tumbled down the stairs and reached into his backpack for his phone. "Hello?" He asked wearily. A stern voice was on the other end. "Have you found a place? Or can our organization even trust this generation of people." Hojo paused. "Yhea. I have one. Meet me under the cover of night in the plaza and I'll take you there." He hung up the phone as his mom walked in. "who was it, Hojo, dear?" He turned away. "Oh, no one, Mom. Just another girl looking for a date." He smiled evily as he walked the stairs to his room again.

Kagome looked at the vial, then to her hand, then to her slain comrades. With stiff and numb fingers, she picked up the vial out of the blood. Slowly the silver drops fell into the vial. It suddenly disappeared. "Very good. I shall now restore your friends." A drop of silver fell on her friends and they all stood up wearily. "Sango!" Miroku cried. Tears were streaming down Kagome's face as she hugged Inu-Yasha. "It's okay, Kagome." He comforted her. "Let's get out of here. The scent of blood is driving me insane."

Night fell and Hojo met a small group of people in the square. "So where is this place, lad?" The teen boy motioned for them to follow him through the night silently down to the shrine. "Through there is a portal to another world." He pointed to the well house. The only light was that from the moon and stars as the team sneaked into the well house. Hojo followed by the others traveled to the other land. "Kagome wouldn't like this." Hojo thought. "Oh hell! Screw Kagome! She's stood me up enough!" They walked a ways through the valleys and such, until they had decided. "This place will work perfectly." The tall man said. "Thanks, Hojo, M'boy." Under the cover of night, they slipped away.

About a day later, they all had met back in the village and were telling each other of their adventures. "Inu-yasha, you should be thanking Kagome that she decided to save you." Brittchan nagged. He just sat there being his arrogant self. Lizzykun was fumbling with the cat's claw that Chan had given her. "What's that?" Sango asked out of curiosity. She put the claw in her open hand. "May the help of my friends be with me." Lizzykun spoke to it. Then like before, her nails grew into sharp claws and her teeth to fangs. "You're a cat!" Kagome giggled. "I hate cats." Lizzykun mumbled. "I used to step on cats and smash them in garage doors." No one likes reflecting on their pasts. "Think of yourself as a jaguar." Brittchan suggested. Lizzykun smiled showing her fangs. Just then, Hojo walked up with some men who didn't look friendly. They left machines running in the distance. "We have come to claim this land for Japan!" He stated. Things were going from bad to worse.

Author's Note: Sorry if the chapter's short or unsatisfactory, I have a lot on my mind and the only thing I can do is type to relieve pain. Read, review, do whatever, I don't care! end


	12. i wont be able to let go

Chappie 12: I won't be able to let go

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

About two months had passed and they had totally destroyed Feudal Japan. They had burned villages and killed wildlife. There was deeper magic still. Out of desperation, Kaede called the band to her. They came to her under a full moon, now slightly discolored from the pollution that had been dumped into the clear nights sky. She had been making a magic mixture to get them to leave. "The only way to get them out is to scare them away or kill them. They have killed many of ours as it is." Kaede said. "We must destroy the well." Kagome was in shock. "Never see you all again? NO! I won't go!" she cried, but it was rather in vain. "Kaede sighed. "I can keep this simmering for no longer than one full day and night. Give me your decision as soon as you can." With that said, they left.

In the future, Brittchan and Lizzykun were packing their things and getting ready to go home. They were all in tears as they packed their bags. "I should have known that guys are scum." Brittchan sniffed as she shoved chopsticks in her purse. Kagome sat on Lizzykun's bed and dried her tears with her sleeve. "I'll never see Inu-Yasha again." Things were packed in tears and Kagome took them to the airport. "Write me as soon as you get back to New York." Kagome tried not to cry. Short, sad goodbyes were said and they parted their separate ways.

Author's Note: Perfect chapter to write when a person feels so crummy. If only I didn't have so much damn writer's block.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome went straight to the well with an answer. She ran to Kaede trying her hardest not to cry. "I want to stay here, but my mind is made up that I must go home." Sadness swept across Inu-Yasha. Kaede nodded in the very understanding way she always did. "This is so." She took a vial from her sash and poured its contents into the mixture. For a second, the pot ceased its simmering and a little dragon type Eh climbed out. The dragon was blue in color and about as long as Kagome's pinky. Kaede picked it up and walked to the river. "Just add water." She dropped the little dragon into the river and in moments, it grew higher than anything in the land. "In about two days, it will destroy everything." It went crashing and screaming to all the machines. The rain clouds that had almost immediately formed were dark like night. The rain was soft yet cold and harsh. Inu-Yasha clutched Kagome. "Don't go." He whispered with tears in his eyes. "Without you and Kikyo, I have nothing left. I love you." Kagome hugged him tightly. "It's so hard to let go. You've kissed me, so I will never be able to let go." The tears mingled with rain. By this point, He was crying too. "Now, Go!" He held her at arms length from him and they were both crying and drenched from rain. She finally tore away from him. "I love you!" She cried as she disappeared into the well. It only took a second for the feat to sink in that he needed to destroy the well. The dragon's roars were heard above the thunder. "WIND SCAR!" He closed the well with one slash and struck a tree in it so it would be unusable. He sat down by the well that he had just destroyed, drowning in his grief. Inu-Yasha didn't care that the dragon's roars grew louder. Kikyo had died and Kagome was gone. He hadn't even noticed the enormous dragon was standing right above him. He stood up and faced his foe. His face showed a change. "JUST EAT ME! I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR!" He yelled with tears streaming down his face. The dragon didn't care. With one swoop, Inu-Yasha's blood splattered on the ground. For a second it shone silver and then faded into deep crimson. Inu-Yasha was dead.

Author's note: It felt great to write that chapter. I wish that it wasn't so, but it is. Read, review, pleez! And no, im not a sicco, I just don't feel happy, so I wouldn't enjoy writing a happy chappie right now.


	13. hurting and haunting

Chapter 13: Hurting and Haunting

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome crawled out of the well and ran from the haunting well house. The same cold rain carried on through the same dark day. Mom watched her through the windows as she ran down to the street and just simply ran away. Away from the well, away from the shrine, away from the ties to the feudal era. Finally she got tired and drenched and sat in a bus stop and cried. Two busses went by and she just kept crying, and then, someone sat next to her. He was a broad boy with a red shirt, long black hair and purplish eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked with compassion in his voice. Between sobs, she tried to answer. "I've lost my love in a well." She gazed into his lovely dark eyes. They looked familiar. "I'm Kagome." His smile was warm. "My name's Yasha." He answered sprightly. "Can I take you somewhere? You've been sitting here for quite a while." She looked around her. "Do you know where the old shrine is? I don't know where I am." She asked meekly. He nodded and winked. His car was parked in the lot right behind them. She opened the door, and the car had doggie decorations in it. "You like dogs?" Kagome asked. "Ya…I am…um…." He cut himself off. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She was perplexed. "Try me, Yasha. I've seen some pretty strange things." He sighed. "Some say I am the reincarnation from the once great Inu-Yasha. But you probably don't know who that is." Around his neck, she spied a necklace with brown beads and white fangs. "I believe you, Inu-Yasha." She kissed him on the cheek. "They say I am the reincarnation of Kikyo herself." He looked surprised as they pulled up. The rain had cleared to show a beautiful starry sky. She smiled at him as she got out of the car. "Kagome, wait!" He called after her. "Can I see you again sometime? Ya know, to reunite Inu-Yasha and Kikyo." She smiled and said, "Inu-Yasha and Kikyo are reunited at last." She skipped away before he could reach her.

The next day, Kagome wanted to go to the feudal era instead of school, but she now had no choice. She took her seat in the class with her friends. "Class," The teacher addressed. "This is our new student, Yasha." Yasha waved shyly. "We would also like to see if anyone would like to write letters to our former foreign exchange students, Lizzykun and Brittchan." Yasha took the empty seat next to Kagome. "HI." His smile was warm and friendly. Kagome watched him as he sat there listening intently and fiddling with his bead and fang necklace. His dark hair was long and scattered around his face. He had his dark eyes fixed on his textbook. Kagome scribbled him a note. "You're my Inu-Yasha from the other day, aren't you?" He slipped a piece of notebook paper from his book. "Ya, but how did you possibly know that?" She thought about her answer, and finally she leaned over to him and whispered, "Sit!" in his ear. Yasha hit the desk faster than the kid up front fell asleep. Kagome giggled to herself. "Kagome, Yasha, pay attention!" The teacher barked. They sat in silence for a minute or two. Yasha scribbled a note to Kagome. "You wanna go out sometime?" She looked at the paper and looked at him and smiled. "Kagome!" the teacher called. "Stand in the hall! Yasha, you too!"

They stood in the hall while the crabby old teacher taught the class. Kagome stared out the window, out into the schoolyard. "I wonder how Brittchan and Lizzykun are." She wondered aloud. A small cat wandered across the schoolyard. For a second, she thought it had two tails and was a white and dark brown cat. Yasha watched her as her mind wandered. "She's perfect. She fits the Inu's description of Kikyo. Does she have the Jewel? If anyone does, it's her." He thought to himself. The bell rang and people filled the halls. "Does 7 work for you?" Kagome asked. He smiled, waved, and walked off. She was in love again.

Author's Note: I'm happy again, so I write happy chappie! My boyfriend and I are good now, so no more sad chappies for right now. Maybe later, but none now. Anyway, read, review, cry your eyes out, lemme know. Cuz I am havin some FUN writin this thing and I Hope SOMEONE out there is reading it. O.O bye yall!


	14. I got a date, somehow!

Chapter 14: I got a date! Somehow

Back in the United States, Brittchan and Lizzykun were going back to their normal school. They had their old friends back. All except Kagome. But they kept contact with Kagome by instant messenger.

Brittster: I miss her.

Ldragon: So do I.

_Kagome1 has just logged on._

Brittster: KAGOME!

Ldragon: We missed you!

Kagome1: You guys will never believe what happened!

Ldragon: WHAT?

Brittster: Ya wut happened?

Kagome1: I met Inu-Yasha's reincarnation and tonight, we're going on a date!

Ldragon: We have been chatting all night. We're just glad to hear from ya.

Brittster: That's so amazing! But not as amazing as LK getting a boyfriend!

Ldragon: Brittany I mean Brittchan got her grades up.

Kagome1: Wow! I have to go or I'll be late for my date!

Ldragon: Bye

Brittster: Bye gurl!

Kagome1 has logged off 

Brittster: good to hear from her again.

Ldragon: I'll say!

Brittster: Well, im out, dude.

Ldragon: Aight. C U 2morrow!

Brittster has logged off Ldragon has logged off 

Kagome was fastening her necklace and tying her shoes when mom called up the stairs. "Kagome, a boy is here!" She ran down the stairs, and Yasha was standing there in a red polo shirt and black jeans. "You look lovely." He said as she pushed a lock of hair out of her way. She smiled. "Thanks. You look great too!" She took his hand and they left the shrine. "How cute." Mom said when they were out of earshot. Grandpa threw up his hands in aggravation with her while mom and Sota watched them leave. "Kagome's got a boyfriend!" Sota taunted. "But he kinda looks familiar."

They went down to a place called Café de International. It was a great place. Not all that fancy, but the good was great. They were sitting after dinner, having tea, when someone approached. "Hey, Yasha. What have we here?" A boy with long silvery hair pulled into a ponytail sat next to her. "Hey baby. What are you doin with a mutt like Yasha?" Yasha's face got red. "Go away Sessho!" But he ignored him. "Allow me to introduce myself." He said with his smooth voice. "I am Sessho. Yasha's older brother." He kissed Kagome's hand and inquired, "May I have your name?" She was blushing and Yasha was FUMING. "I'm Kagome." She looked into his deep amber eyes. His skin was pale and he had a purple crescent moon tattooed to his forehead. Without a word, he stood up and walked off to another boy who looked like Yasha, but he had a long face and longer hair. "Naraku?" Kagome whispered to herself. Yasha shook his head. "No. That's Ukaran." (Author's note: sorry for the screwy names, but I can't think of anything good except backwards names! T-T) The two boys whispered among themselves until another kid joined them. "Jakko's here. Trouble's brewing." He was a short little kid with green spiked hair. They talked among themselves for a while and left as silently as they had come. "My stupid brother is always sneaking off." Yasha sighed.

After dinner, they went down to Lotus Lake. It was a moon and candlelit lake. Lotus blooms frosted the water and ground. It was beautiful and romantic. "I just met you, but I know that I love you." Yasha said taking Kagome in hand. "The Shikon is still alive. I need to destroy it before it corrupts our generation." He was serious. "But what would you destroy it with? Do you have Inu-Yasha's power?" He pulled a dagger out of his pocket. "My mother gave me this dagger a long time ago. It was a piece of the Tetsiga made into a dagger by the beloved Totosi." It was a piece of the Tetsiga made into a dagger. There was no mistaking it. When he drew it, it turned into the marvelous sword that Kagome had seen in action, but it was a little shorter. "Made with the bones of my ancestors, Fused together with time and power, NO shards must remain." The moon shone on his hair and it looked silver. His dark eyes shone. "I'll help you, Yasha. But it took five people to originally hunt the shikon. We can't do it alone." He held her close. "We can do this." The wind blew through the trees and something in the water moved. Something wasn't right.

Author's note: HAHA! It's a cliffhanger! And you wont be able to read how it's resolved until I decide you can! I just hate cliffhangers, don't you? I'll type 15 soon. I promise!

-Brittchan

#####################S#############


End file.
